Assassination
by StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata feel as if they carry the weight of the world on their shoulders because of who they are. Who are they you ask...Assassins.     SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno.  GUYS I AM TAKING THIS DOWN AND REWRITING IT COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WITH THE SAME PLOT, JUST STARTING AT A DIFFERENT POINT, SHOULD UPDATE SOON
1. Prologue

_This is just the prolog. Tell me what you think._

**Assassination. **

That on word is a way of life for some and a fear for others but for Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, the guardians of the elements, its their job.

They are top ANBU BlackOps by day and cold-blooded killers by night. They all have a hard time at home but that doesn't stop them.

All their life they have been put down, underestimated and called weak because they are of the female race and because they are the chosen guardians, but they proved people wrong by becoming ninja and in three years they moved all the way to ANBU.

Now they are four best friends, sisters even each carrying the pain of a guardian. The guardians are either shunned or sought after as a weapon in war, but these kunoichi of Konaha are determined to be just like everyone else and be protectors for their village.

Even if it means killing innocent people.


	2. Chapter 1

__**This is the beginning and I am proud of it.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**.:Stay Strong:.**

*pat pat*

Iruka looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, the Hyuuga heir, and Shikamaru Nara, the greatest strategist alive walking towards the memorial stone where he was giving his lesson.

"Hokage-sama"

Naruto, and the others looked up at Iruka and Naruto gave his trademark grin, though Iruka still noticed some sadness in his eyes.

'_Actually in all of their eyes, every since that day none of them have been the same, maybe I can get them to open up to the students.'_

Naruto noticed that Iruka looked deep in thought and he decided that, that needed to be changed.

"Iruka-sensei, I thought I told you not to call me that." Iruka looked a bit sheepish and apologized.

"Would you like to help with our lesson today Hoka-I mean Naruto-kun?" This time Naruto's smile was genuine, the others still looked a bit down though.

"Sure, anything to get away from my paper work. So what is your lesson about? I hope you aren't teaching them anything boring." Now Iruka looked exasperated.

"Naruto the things I teach aren't boring they are essential to the life of a ninja. And you can't put your paperwork off forever."

"Yea, yea I know I'm just messing with you." Iruka looked at his students. "Say hello to the Hokage and his friends." He commanded.

"Hello Hokage-sama."

"What's up? Can someone tell me what you are learning about today?" A young girl with dark red hair raised her hand. Naruto called on her and she responded in a shy and quiet voice, much like Hinata before she gained her confidence.

"Iruka-sensei was going to teach us about the memorial stone there." She said this while pointing to the stone.

Naruto looked sad again now, but then bounced back to his happy self. "I would love to help with this lesson." Then he looked at Iruka and asked if he could tell a story, Iruka nodded.

"A lot of friends and comrades names are on this stone but one in particular means a lot to me. Does anyone know who that is?... No, well then I will tell you. Just before I became Hokage I had asked the girl I was in love with, to marry me, her name was Hinata Hyuuga."

In the middle of his story a girl spoke without being called on, but non-the-less had an…interesting…question.

"How did you know you were in love?" The girl, like all the others, had hearts in her eyes as she thought of what falling in love would be like.

Naruto smiled fondly at the girl, but his answer stunned her a bit.

"I knew I was in love when I saw her for the first time and I mean really saw her, for her and not who the village and her father made her out to be. Something just clicked. Something was right. She was shy and quiet but she was also my first friend. I felt loved, appreciated, needed, and above all else accepted. The funny thing is how we all yearn for this acceptance. I felt this need, and urgency to always talk to her. When I didn't my mind was flooded with her. Each thought more in depth, and more real creating a reality out of my dreams. This was a lot more than what some call puppy love, it was real. It was simple. It was painful. It was beautiful. It was every emotion in the book, and that is how I knew it was love."

"And, no joke, these guys behind me could all tell you the same thing. Even if they do look like they have sticks up their ass." Naruto laughed to himself as Iruka reprimanded him.

She was an extremely brave and kind girl who was well known in the village. But outside the village she was just as popular, for she was in the bingo books as one of the most deadly ninjas in the ninja world. She was also the guardian of the element water." The students looked at him with blank eyes as he said this, and Naruto realized that they didn't know their story.

"Heyy guys," Naruto called back to the others who were sitting next to the memorial stone with somber looks on their faces, "they don't know the story of the guardians. I think we should tell them"

They looked shocked at first but then their faces brightened.

"Well," Sasuke began, "Hinata and her three best friends, no I guess they were more like sisters. Okay so Hinata and her three sisters were the guardians of the four elements."

Neji picked up, "They were truly the most powerful and bravest Kunoichi Konoha and the rest of the ninja world had ever seen, but they were always underestimated."

"You see, about eighteen years ago the village was attacked by the nine-tail fox, and as you know it was sealed inside of our Hokage. Then a few months later, on September 27, four girls were born." Shikamaru finished.

"They all lived in different homes and families but the one thing they all had in common was that they all wanted to be ninja and they were best friends. They, along with me, where shunned by everyone. None of us knew why, then one day when we were all about seven years old, the school had gotten attacked and the girls fought their hardest, but something weird happened during the fight, it was like the elements where on their side and where fighting with them. After that the teachers pulled them aside and gave them each a black chocker necklace with a pendant that was the color of their respective elements. These four girls became our best friends and their names where; Hinata Hyuuga guardian of water, Sakura Haruno guardian of fire, Tenten of Konoha guardian of earth and Ino Yamanaka guardian of air." Naruto and the rest of the boys had an air of pride around them as they said these final words.

"This, is their story."

**.:Stay Strong:.**

**And the first chapter is done.**

**StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone**


End file.
